howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How to Rock a Love Song/@comment-5186875-20120617161108
Okay, so I know it's stretching it for this to actually happen. But I can hope, right? So, if you're a hardcore Zacey shipper that gets upset by Zevie, you might not want to read this. This is a little alternate ending idea I had last night as I was going to bed. My best ideas come at night, so yeah.This is in the form of fanfiction, but I don't have an account, so I'm posting it here. If you like, It will encourage me to write more. So yeah. ZEVIE! ~Stevie's POV` I walked towards the bandroom, hurrying so I could get my book bag and get back to class. What an idiot, I thought, I mean, really, my book bag? I was already late. My thoughts turned back to Zander and the stupid dog. If were being honest... I wanted the song to be about me. Kacey didn't really want the song to be about her. She just wanted a love song written about her. Heck, Andy Bartlet ''could have written her a song and she would be happy. Not me though. Never me. I wanted Zander to be mine. When I though of our lips touching, soft and sweet and warm and pure...... ''Stop being such a perv, Stevie, ''I scolded myself. But I couldn't help it. I was outside the door. I saw Zander inside, looking like he was thinking. It was his free period. Zander strummed his guitar, the dog sitting next to him. He picked up his pencil and wrote something down, a thoughtful expression on his face. He began to strum and sing, but he wasn't serenading the dog or anything. ''Stupid dog. ''I scowled. ''I knew Zander was unique, but not unique enough to write a song for a dog. I entered the room. Zander looked up, startled. "Uh, He-ey, Stevie," he said uneasily. "I, uh, didn't know you were there." Zander quickly sat on top of his notebook, sort of embarrased. "Hey, Zander." I replied, a perplexed expression on my face. "Why are you here?" Zander asked. "To get my book bag." I answered. "Oh" he replied. "What's the dog's name?" I ask, sitting down a lil' too close for friends to sit, but just fine for me and Zander. "Oh, uh,............................Bradley." he answered. "Cool." Hey, Bradley." I said in a almost a flirty tone, trying hard not to laugh, if Zander wanted it to be about the dog, that's what he got. Zander had an almost uncomfortable look on his face. On the outside, I was cool and collected, on the inside, I was a mess. "Who's a good puppy, who's a good puppy?" I said, my tone very flirty as I rubbed Bradley's belly. "You are, You are!" my tone was flirty, and to rub Bradley's belly my arm had to reach over Zander's lap. Perfect. "Uh, Stevie." said Zander, a little uneasily. "Yeah?" I replied. I will never forget the words he said. "Stevie," Zander said. "That song I wrote, it was about you." I grabbed my book bag and quickly left the room. THE END. So, whatdya think? Too long? Short? Bad? Good? Tell me! I'm not expecting this to happen, it was just a fun idea I had. The song could be about the dog, I know that. So, it's kinda long, but I really like the line "I sat down, a lil' too close too Zander for friends to sit, but just right for me and Zander." What do you think that meant? Tell meh! Comments are lovely, and if there is something wrong, please tell me!